bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon Soup
) Stamina refiller ( ) |type2 = Food product |owner = Briar Label |use = Unlocking achievements ( ) Refilling stamina ( ) |appearances = * Bendy and the Ink Machine ** All chapters * Boris and the Dark Survival }} is a can of soup and food product sold by Briar Label. General Description Appearance It is a soup can lacking a pull tab, and is printed with an image of Bendy with what appears to be potatoes, along with the "BRIAR LABEL BACON SOUP" tag and the description. As seen from the Bacon Soup's advertisement poster, the soup contains exquisite vegetable soup, spices, and soft bacon with an irresistible scent. Recipe Ingredients = * 1 lb. premium Canadian bacon * 3/4 cup chopped onion * 3/4 cup peeled, diced carrots * 3/4 cup diced celery * 4 cups peeled, diced potatoes * 4 tbsps butter * 3 cups chicken broth * 1/4 cup flour * 2 cups cheddar cheese * 1 cup milk * 1/2 cup heavy cream * 1 tsp salt * 1 tsp pepper''Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook'' | ??? | Page ??? |-|Instructions = # Using 1 tbsp of butter, sauté onions, carrots, and celery in a large soup pot until tender. Add chopped bacon to the pot and cook until crispy. # Add broth and potatoes to your soup pot, bringing it to the boil. Reduce heat, keeping the soup on a simmer. Cook ten minutes, or until potatoes are tender. # Combine 3 tbsps of butter with the flour in the skillet, cooking for roughly five minutes, or until bubbly. Add this to the soup pot, and bring it to a boil once again. Reduce heat, simmering soup for another 3-5 minutes. # Reduce heat to low. Stir heavy cream, milk, cheese salt, and pepper into the soup pot, cooking until cheese is melted. Usage and Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine Obtaining the can of Bacon Soup will make Henry consume it. It should be noted that Henry is unable to eat cans of Bacon Soup beneath other cans. Consuming one can of Bacon Soup will completely restore Henry's health, even if he is on the verge of death. * In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures: ** One can of Bacon Soup can be found in the projector closet. ** In the small office, there are two cans of Bacon Soup located on the shelf from the room's right side. ** There are several Bacon Soup cans in the closet of the Lunch Room and the right door of the narrowed area of the corridor paths, as well as a single one on a shelf in the Ritual Room. ** In the hall closer to the door of the Animation Department there's a can of Bacon Soup, in the workroom in the shelf below the projector and some in the Theater, in the top shelf and in the shelf below the projector again. * In Chapter 2: The Old Song: ** The cans of Bacon Soup can be found in five different locations - The shelf closer to the T-shaped corridor, one of the desks from the music writers' room, Wally's closet, one of the corners from the ritual room, and at the entrance of the S3 vault. ** At the end, a can of Bacon Soup is seen rolling away from Boris' location upon meeting Henry. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall: ** Some cans of Bacon Soup appear again as a major collectible item. Bacon Soup is also required to complete an objective by collecting three cans and cooking soup for Buddy Boris. More cans are scattered throughout the chapter. Most can be found on the stairs. ** There are also several more cans of Bacon Soup located around some areas that act as candlesticks. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders: ** Normally, there is one can per area, but there are a few exceptions such as the Attraction Storage or the Maintenance. ** A tool based on the Bacon Soup is used for throwing to distract enemies like Piper, Striker and Fisher. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, it only has only has seven Bacon Soup cans, the fewest of any chapter, and they only appear in three different locations: ** Four Bacon Soup cans are located in the Prison room, three on a shelf, and one by a bed. ** Three Bacon Soup cans can be found in the Administration maze area, two in a closet, and one on a bench. Bendy and the Dark Revival Bacon Soup is set to return in the second game as seen in the gameplay trailer on a work table. Boris and the Dark Survival A Bacon Soup can be obtained by interacting the Tasty Eats Machine, and used for refilling Buddy Boris' stamina. Spin-Off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run :Main article: Bacon Soup (Nightmare Run) The cans of Bacon Soup appear in the mobile spin-off, Bendy in Nightmare Run as the main and only collectible items found in all four playable cartoon levels. There they act as currency for the game and are used for purchasing stuff, specially to unlock acts, characters, costumes, upgrading power-up items, and leveling up the characters' health. Trivia General Facts * The item is a reference to theMeatly's favorite food - bacon. * Interestingly, the soup is actually based on the real-life soup of the same name. Additionally, there is a food day for Bacon Soup, April 18th. And ironically, this was the release date of Chapter 2. * There is also another description that reads "Eat with fork", requiring consumers to eat the soup out of the can with fork. Henry, however, is assumed to drink the soup like a soda/pop can as he does not have a fork with him at all. ** This may be a reference to one of theMeatly's comics where he suggests "Complicated tip #572: eat soup with a fork". * According to theMeatly on Twitter, he said that Bacon Soup does not just taste good but is also good for everyone's souls.""Briar Label Bacon Soup"... not only tastes good.. but it is also good for the soul. ;)" - theMeatly. May 6, 2017. Twitter. ** Also, he mentions a similar description."Briar Label Bacon Soup: "It's good for the body and soul."" - theMeatly. May 20, 2017. Twitter. * It is revealed that Bacon Soup can still taste good despite being left for 30 years, according to theMeatly on Twitter."Briar Label Bacon Soup: It tastes the same 30 years later. Now THAT'S a good can of soup. :P #BATIM" - theMeatly. July 10, 2017. Twitter. ** This is likely because the soup is canned, and therefore prevents it from turning bad. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * The Bacon Soup's advertisement poster seen from several areas belongs to one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Firion Bifrost. * A can of soup without a pull tab will only open when using a can-opener in reality. From the game, however, it is unknown how Henry opens the Bacon Soup cans without a can-opener (which does not seem to exist from the entire chapters) before eating. This is likely an oversight by the developers. * Each can costs 5 cents, as of the labeling. ** Twenty-one cans from Chapter 1 totals $1.05. *** Two cans from Chapter 1's first remastered update totals up 10 cents. ** Thirty cans from Chapter 2 totals $1.50. *** Forty-two cans from Chapter 3 cost $2.10. * The "Master of Bacon" achievement will be unlocked when collecting every single Bacon Soup cans from previous chapters. ;Chapter 1: Moving Pictures *From the Chapter 1 prototype, the Bacon Soup cans were not added yet at that time. * Eating all of the Bacon Soup cans will unlock the "The Taste of Home" achievement. ** There are only two cans of Bacon Soup in the first remastered update, and it is a part of unlocking the "Canadian Bacon" achievement by also collecting the said cans from Chapter 2. ;Chapter 2: The Old Song * Eating all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Canadian Bacon" achievement. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Collecting all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Bring Home the Bacon" achievement. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Eating all of the cans of Bacon Soup unlocks the "Just Like Mom Used to Make" achievement. ;Chapter 5: The Last Reel * It was revealed that eating all cans of Bacon Soup will unlock the "No Need for a Spoon" achievement. |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = References ru:Суп с беконом pl:Bekonowa Zupa Category:Items Category:BATIM items Category:BATDR items Category:BATDS items